This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing ozone gas and positively charged air particles in a supply of air to an engine, and to a method of using such apparatus for improving the efficiency of an internal combustion engine, both from the standpoint of reduced fuel consumption and reduced exhaust gas emissions.
The addition of ozone gas to a combustion mixture in an internal combustion engine is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,484 issued to Runge. The Runge system utilizes a distributor of an internal combustion engine to produce ozone gas which is then added to the combustion mixture flowing through an intake manifold of the engine. The system is said to both prevent deposition of carbon in the engine's cylinders and to consume carbon already so deposited. U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,499 to Sabot discloses a device which achieves better mixing of a combustible fuel, such as heavy oil, and air used to support combustion by using an ionizer which produces ozone and charges ions of the air-fuel combustion mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,403 to Baudine discloses a method for more rapid starting of aircraft engines in cold ambient temperature by injecting ozone into combustion air flowing into such engines.
A wide variety of apparatus for producing ozone gas are also disclosed in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,043 to Harter discloses an apparatus which applies a large alternating potential to plates separated by a flow of air to produce ozone gas. The Harter apparatus uses a D.C. power source, transformer means and switching means to produce a potential across the plates in the range of 100 to 3,000 volts. Accordingly, the potential in such apparatus alternates at a frequency in the range of 3,000 to 4,000 cycles per second.
While the foregoing devices may have accomplished intended objectives, the present invention is designed for improving efficiency of an internal combustion engine during the normal course of its operation. In accordance with the present invention, a novel apparatus and method provides significant improvement in performance of the engine which justifies both cost of construction and cost of upkeep. Moreover, the instant device is reliable and will remain in service during the life of the engine which it supports and will remain in service without requiring frequent maintenance. Additionally, the cost of operation of the apparatus of the present invention is significantly less than the beneficial increase in engine performance which it produces.